Thành phố Mifune
là nơi xảy ra các câu truyện của Kara no Kyoukai . Các địa điểm Garan no Dou Garan no Dou Building Kara1.png|Garan no Dou Image:Garan no Dou building.png|Garan no Dou Image:Garan no Dou Touko desk.png|Touko's desk Garan no Dou Workshop1.png|Workshop Image:Garan no Dou Touko workshop.png|Workshop là một công ty làm việc theo hợp đồng của Aozaki Touko. Công việc chính liên quan đến chế tạo con rối, nhưng cùng điều tra các vụ việc liên quan đến các vấn đề siêu nhiên hay bất thường, cơ mà nếu Touko có hứng thú thì việc gì cũng nhận cả, ví dụ như là sản xuất anime. Cô đặt kết giới xung quanh tòa nhà để khiến nó chỉ hiện ra với những ai thật tâm muốn thấy nó và biến nó thành xưởng của riêng mình. Dịch vụ thư từ, nước và điện đều hoạt động ổn. Dù nó tránh hiện hiện với những người không mong muốn nhưng nó vẫn tồn tại như một doanh nghiệp hợp pháp. Nó có vẻ như mà một tòa nhà bỏ hoang nhưng thực chất là một tòa nhà bỏ hoang thật. Touko mua nó khi nó bị bỏ dở giữa chừng lúc đang xây dựng và cứ gọi nó là văn phòng của cô. Tầng 1 chỉ một đống đổ nát. Tầng 2 tầng 3 là nơi Touko làm việc. Tầng 4 là văn phòng. Mikiya và Shiki chỉ mới thấy tầng 4 Trong Kara no Kyoukai, Touko đã tuyển Kokutou Mikiya và Ryougi Shiki vào làm. Ahnenerbe Trong chương 3, Nỗi Đau Còn Lại, Kokutou Azaka và Fujino Asagami định gặp Mikiya tại tiệm cà phê này. Đây cũng là nơi mà Mikya và Seo Shizune nói chuyện với nhau trong phần Future Gospel. Cầu Broad The Broad Bridge is a newly constructed that connects the two harbors. It is ten kilometers long in a crescent moon shape and it was planned to have a shopping arcade. The bridge was entirely destroyed when Fujino awakened her Clairvoyance abilities. Tòa nhà Fujou ban đầu được xây dựng vào những thập niên 70 trong quá trình bùng nổ kinh tế, được xem như là biểu tượng của thành phố lúc bấy giờ. Nó rất nổi tiếng về độ cao cũng như tầm nhìn của mình. Tòa nhà giờ đây nằm tại phần bỏ hoang của thành phố nơi chỉ còn sự tuyệt vọng và chỉ chờ bị phá dỡ. Khu chung cư phức hợp Ogawa Là một tòa nhà 10 tầng với cấu trúc phức tạp, nằm ở Kayamihama, thành phố Mifune. Tòa nhà là một thí nghiệm để chạm tới Vòng Xoáy Căn Nguyên. Ban đầu, nó được thiết kế bởi Touko và được dùng như một thái cực (Âm Dương). Araya Souren dùng kế hoạch của cô để đặt một Thái cực bên trong một Thái cực. Những bức tường của tòa nhà được trang trí với những hoa văn kì quái khiến con người rơi vào tuyệt vọng và dẫn họ đến cái chết. Có 50 hộ khẩu trong tòa nhà nhưng chỉ có 30 trong số chúng là thật, gia đình nhà Enjou là một trong những mẫu vật cho thí nghiệm. Cornelius Alba chịu trách nhiệm cho hệ thống của tòa nhà Ogawa, nơi não của những cư dân được nuôi sống và kết nối với những con rối. Thí nghiệm liên quan đến việc điều khiển bộ não còn sống và cấy quá trình suy nghĩ vào những con rối. Araya tạo ra tòa nhà để tạo một vòng lập nơi những con rối tái diễn cái ngày trước khi chết để tìm ra lối vào Căn Nguyên. Để tránh Ức Chỉ Lực , ông đã đặt một kết giới mạnh mẽ "Hounouden Rokujyuyonshou" để thí nghiệm không bị lộ ra ngoài và khiến cho Ức Chỉ Lực không chú ý tới. Enjou Tomoe đã bỏ trốn khỏi vòng xoắn- điều mà Araya không ngờ tới. Shirazumi Lio đã từng sống tại đây. Kontsuki là một tiệm giao mì udon tại thành phố Mifune. Cũng có một tiệm có tên như vậy ở thị trấn Misaki. Daikokuya là một cửa tiệm ở thành phố Mifune. Takamidai là một địa điểm ở vùng ngoại ô thành phố Mifune. Khu mua sắm là khu mua sắm lớn nhất thành phố Mifune, nằm ở trung tâm thành phố và nằm gần ga Mifune. Nó kỉ niệm 10 năm thành lập vào năm 1998. Vào ngày 3 tháng 8 1998, Shiki tìm thấy Kamekura Mitsuru ở tầng 3 chỗ đỗ xe. 丼吉 Tên một nhà hàng 西音和谷 Tên một địa điểm 西観布子 Tên một địa điểm Tham khảo en:Mifune City Thể_loại:Địa điểm